Flipside Experience
by OkamiNinja4
Summary: "Look I'm sorry I assaulted you in Ludwig's body Alfred."
1. Chapter 1

**Heyyyy everybody~**

**This is my first multichapter fic that I am determined and excited to finish.**

**I hope you stick it through with me till the end.**

**HAPPY GERMAN-AMERICAN DAY**

**Now sit back, grab a bowl of pasta, and enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Alfred slowly woke up from a pleasant dream. You know the kind you never want to wake up from? Yeah, that's the one. He stayed there, eyes gently closed, trying to slip back into the dream but to no avail.

Something felt _off_ about his surroundings.

One ice blue eye slid open and lazily looked around.

Everything felt a bit bigger, and smaller.

None of his surroundings looked familiar, but that wasn't new for Alfred. He had a house in each of his states.

Speaking of states he distinctly remembered falling asleep in a downtown New York apartment. Where was all the noise? Alfred tilted his head and looked out the window. He saw a bright blue sky and a lush dark green pine forest. This was certainly not New York.

Alfred groggily sat up and ran his fingers through his hair. Panic started to fill Alfred when he didn't feel Nantucket slip through his fingers. He set his hands next to him and his left hand brushed against something. He looked over to find a mop of silver hair poking out from under the covers.

What was Gilbert doing here, wherever here was?

Maybe Gilbert could fill in the blanks that Alfred seemed to have. He gently shook the albino's shoulder. Gilbert's eyes poked over the sheets.

"What is it bruder?" Alfred froze and stared at Gilbert. Why was he calling him brother? "Do you want me to go make breakfast Ludwig?"

"I'm not Ludwig." A sly smirk slid onto Gilbert's face.

"Oh? Do you want me to call you Master Germany now that we're in _bed_, bruder?" Alfred could feel Gilbert's hands slowly slide lower and lower until they reached..

OKAY, that was enough for Alfred. He jerked away and fell off the bed. Alfred scrambled to his feet and sprinted to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Out of the corner of his eye Alfred saw something strange in the mirror. He turned his head and saw Ludwig staring straight back at him. Alfred opened his mouth to talk to Ludwig, but Ludwig copied his every move.

That's when Alfred screamed. And fainted.

Ludwig rolled over and tried to block the noise.

He could have sworn he fell asleep next to Gilbert in their country house. Not in New York

Ludwig searched his brain for a reason he might be here but none came up. No meeting, diplomatic discussions with Alfred, picking up his brother from Alfred's, something to do with Feliciano or Kiku. Nothing was coming to mind, which was greatly bothering the German.

He needed some coffee. Ludwig swung his legs over the edge of the bed and searched for the slippers Gilbert gave him for his last birthday, but they were oddly missing. He brung them with him everywhere. He walked down the small hallway and poured himself a nice cup of coffee. He sat down and sipped on his coffee until he was fully awake.

Out of the corner of his eye Ludwig saw Alfred through a window. But something was off.

He wasn't in the ground floor, the traffic would have been much louder.

Ludwig raised his right hand. Alfred raised his right hand.

Ludwig raised his left hand. Alfred raised his left hand.

Ludwig put both his arms down. Alfred put both his arms down.

That's when Ludwig realized he was looking in a mirror.

**Wheeeee, That's Chapter 1. Whose fault is it? How will they fix it?**

**More to come. Please leave a review, they mean a lot.**

**Again I own nothing**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody. Sorry I haven't uploaded in forever, college is kicking my booty. It took me awhile to come up with this chapter, the plot bunny kept running away. :(**

**Oh yeah! As a note, I think that between the countries they only use their human names if they are close like lovers or family. Or friends who feel as if they are family like I think Gilbert Mathias and Alfred would call each other by their human names because their friendship is very close.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything~ I also don't mean any of the racial slanders I make in this chapter, or in the rest of the story. I love all the countries and I'm just using them for the sake of the story.**

Alfred felt hands gripping his shoulders tight before he came to. The last thing he remembered was fainting in Gilbert's bathroom. His vision cleared and he saw Gilbert's panicked face.

"Al? Alfie? Alfred, are you okay?" Oh Gilbert was calling him by his name. Maybe it was all a dream. But weren't dreams like a look inside your hidden needs or something? Does that mean Alfred wanted to _be_ Germany? Oh he needed to stop thinking before things got weird

"I'm fine. Just o-one question, am I in Germany's body?" Gilbert nodded and Alfred groaned. He was sad he was still in this predicament, but at least he wasn't dreaming of the kraut.

"West called me with your phone. He confirmed what you said and he is heading over on a plane, should be here in a couple hours." Alfred nodded and slowly stood up. He grabbed the edge of the sink, still trying to adapt to the changes. Alfred felt like he took up more space, like he was _bigger._ Alfred didn't think Germany was this big; he was only 3 cm taller than him. (Approximately 1.18 inches)

"I'm hungry Gil." Gilbert laughed and made his way downstairs with Alfred following.

"You're back to your old self. I'm sorry about molesting you in Ludwig's body Al." Alfred slid into the chair groaning at the memory.

"Don't remind me." He laid his head on his arms on the table closing his eyes. Alfred opened them an hour later to find a smorgasbord of food in front of him. His mouth watered and he mumbles thanks before digging in. Mmmmm German breakfasts are the best next to American. Gilbert laughed and started eating as well. Gilbert packed the food into containers and placed them in the fridge while Alfred cleaned the dishes. Afterwards, they both sat down and played videogames until they heard pounding on the door. Gilbert paused the game and hopped up to answer the door.

"Where is Alfred?" Ludwig stood there panting wrapped up in a mess of clothes and a bomber jacket. Gilbert moved out of the way as Alfred appeared beside him. Ludwig nudged the door closed as he walked in and stopped in front of Alfred. They stopped and looked each other up and down awkwardness building around them. Alfred stood straighter causing him to look slightly down at, well, himself. Ludwig frowned and tilted his head up to meet Alfred's gaze crossing his arms over his chest.

"How are we going to fix this?" Gilbert cut in breaking the tense gazes. "I want my bruder and best friend in their own bodies." Ludwig adjusted his clothes.

"Arthur would be the most likely suspect to do this to Alfred and me."

"Artie wouldn't do this to me. He only throws spells at me when he knows I would know it's him. I wasn't even near him in the past couple days."

"We should still call him to find out what he knows." Alfred frowned and hesitantly nodded.

"Who should call?"

Arthur took a small sip of his tea and went back to enjoying the nice day out in his garden with the Queen. He was having a pleasant conversation with her about what he should grow this year when his phone went off. Arthur frowned having remembered to put it on silent.

"Excuse me your highness; I'll not be but a moment." He took her hand and gently kissed the knuckles. Arthur made his way inside and shut the sliding glass door to his garden and looked at his phone. Great, Gilbert was calling him.

"What do you want Gilbert?" He heard a nervous laugh over the phone before Gilbert spoke.

"Nothing, why would you think so low of me? You see something…happened…with Alfred and Ludwig." Arthur furrowed his eyebrows. It was nowhere near October when Alfred would travel to Germany to go bar hopping with Gilbert and Ludwig for Oktoberfest.

"Are they okay?"

"Well, not _exactly_ okay. They're kind of…each other."

"What the bloody hell do you mean?"

"Alfred is in Ludwig's body and Ludwig is in Alfred's body. We were wondering if-"

"I had absolutely nothing to do with this." Silence covered the other line. "I wouldn't put Alfred's and Germany's lives in danger for a stupid prank. That spell is quite dangerous and has a high change of messing up and killing the two people targeted, country or not." There was a shuffling and Arthur heard Ludwig's voice speak in a vulnerable tone.

"How do we fix this Artie? I want my body back, I'm sure Ludwig feels the same." Arthur's heart melted for the two young nations. Both were probably terrified after what he just said.

"There are always the conventional ways to break a spell; a kiss, confession of sorts love or confession of secrets such like that, also sexual acts may cause the transformation to reverse, killing the person who caused this. It could also reverse after a certain amount of time." Arthur heard the shocked gasps and groans. "One this is for certain, Alfred you will have to act as Germany until this is settled and Germany you will have to act as Alfred. We can't have somebody looking like Germany running America and vice versa. It will be a secret between us four. I will do more research and get back to all of you. And Alfred?" There was deafening silence before Alfred responded.

"Yeah Artie?"

"Stay strong." Arthur hung up and went to apologize to the Queen.

The three nations stood around in shock and a stilling acceptance. Gilbert pocketed his phone and stared at the blondes. The first to speak was Alfred.

"I won't let you down. I won't be lazy, I'll do the work. I will act as you Ludwig." He stared into his own eyes with a determination he hadn't felt in a long time. He was being trusted with somebody else's nation; he had to be serious about this. Ludwig nodded never breaking eye contact. He felt slightly shocked by the American's confession. The last time he remembered Alfred being this serious is when he visited him before the American Revolution and Alfred spoke of freedom.

"I will do the same Alfred. Mathew will notice the difference I assure you." Alfred nodded frowning slightly.

"I'll call him." He stepped away from the brothers toward the phone in the kitchen. After Alfred left Ludwig punched Gilbert hard on the arm.

"What the hell bruder!"

"I remember exactly what we did last night. Tell me, did you touch Alfred this morning, and don't lie." Gilbert looked away and nodded. Ludwig pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed irritated.

"Don't do it again." Gilbert nodded and lifted his head as Alfred walked back.

"What now?"

"I'll start making lunch. You two should try out some of the innocent ways of turning back." Gilbert made his way to the kitchen leaving Ludwig and Alfred in the living room. Alfred took a seat on the couch. Ludwig pulled off Alfred's bomber jacket and held it out to him.

"Thanks." Alfred pulled it on. It felt slightly tight around the shoulders but he relished in the familiarity of the jacket. Ludwig sat next to him clearing his throat.

"So what should we start with?"

"The confessions. I know you're uncomfortable with touching and stuff like that so let's save those for a last resort. Besides, I trust you." The smile Alfred gave him still held sadness, but there was hope and trust in his eyes. For the second time that day Ludwig was amazed by Alfred. There was also an unspoken agreement between the two at that moment to keep these things between them.

"Um, okay confessions." Ludwig scrunched his eyebrows together in thought. "I really enjoy skiing." Alfred hummed surprised.

"Interesting, never knew that about you. Well every December 17th I go over to Matt's house and Francis and Arthur come over and we actually have a 'family' day of sorts. No fighting, unless it's playful bantering over hockey with me and Matt. We usually have a big breakfast that Matt and I make. Then we go out and take the horses out for a ride. Well usually that happens. One year matt got this horrible snow storm like I did and the snow was up to the roof. Francis' and Arthur's reaction was hilarious! Once we get home Francis makes us an early dinner and we watch a bunch of movies. It's really nice." Alfred was beaming by the end. "Oh sorry, was I rambling?" Ludwig shook his head.

"Nein. It's okay; I understand. Why in December?"

"Oh, because it's far away from any of our birthdays and all of us are almost always free that early in December. I'm not getting ready for the giant Christmas celebration I host every year or the Ball dropping across my country. Matt isn't doing much and Arthur and Francis get the first couple of weeks off of December by their bosses." Ludwig nodded, the logic made sense. They both waited with baited breath for something to happen but no change occurred.

"Maybe we need to share something only we know." Alfred shifted in his seat uncomfortable with doing this. Ludwig slowly nodded; he had many secrets but none he was willing to share. There was a long silence before Alfred cleared his throat. 'I'll go first this time." Alfred frowned deep in thought. The Manhattan Project was out in the open. WikiLeaks spilled most of his secrets; some nations were still peeved about that. What could he tell Ludwig that nobody else knew?

"Alfred, I can go first if you need time to think." Alfred shook his head.

"Nah, I got it. Before we met as colonies, heck even before Finland, France and Britain found me I had tribes on my land." Ludwig tilted his head to the side confused. He knew this already. "Well, every time I would try and talk to them or get near they would shoot at me or shoo me away because I didn't look the same. I could never understand. All I wanted was to be near other people. Eventually I just stayed in the forests dressing up sticks with leaves and grass." Ludwig's eyes widened slightly at the story. He did read about fights between the colonials and the tribesmen but he never thought they would reject a small boy.

"Well, um my turn I guess." He still felt awkward after what Alfred just said. "Despite what I've told mein bruder, I remember everything from when I first opened my eyes. I remember being the Holy Roman Empire, playing with little Italy and others. Gilbert assumed I had forgotten everything after so many years and I went along with it. He seemed as if a burden was lifted from his shoulders when I did, so I never brought it up again." Ludwig yelped as he was pulled into a tight hug. He grunted as he was smothered.

"I never knew, Oh Ludwig…" Alfred trailed off with a whimper. Ludwig stiffened in the embrace. Alfred thought _his_ story was sad and not his own? He cared to disagree. He slowly returned the embrace.

"Just don't tell Gilbert." He felt Alfred nod and the kitchen door open. They both forgot Gilbert was there in the kitchen. Did he hear anything? Alfred slowly pulled away and looked at Prussia searching his eyes.

"Get your mixed up asses in here for food you two." Both pulled away and walked into the kitchen feeling wary of the albino. They all sat down and started eating, Ludwig slowly relaxing realizing Gilbert hadn't heard. "So, care to explain what you've been hiding Ludwig." Gilbert's gaze rose to the blonde, eyes steely. Ludwig immediately tensed up not meeting the red eyes.

"Nein."

"Leave him alone Gil. He did it because he loves you." Gilbert whirled around and punched Alfred in the face. The pain raced through Alfred's jaw as he howled in pain. Another voice rose to meet him.

Ludwig's.

Gilbert turned and saw both Alfred and Ludwig holding their cheeks and hissing in pain. Ludwig's eyes widened and he stared at Alfred who had the same thought. Gilbert only hit Alfred.

What was happening?

Arthur told the Queen he needed to help a dear friend of his, and the Queen excused him. He headed straight to his hidden room. He hunted the shelves for the certain spell book he knew was there, and prayed he hadn't lent it out. He eventually found the book hidden under some potions books and slid it out. Walking over to his desk he set the book down and went to work searching for the spell.

When Arthur found it his fears were proven to be true. It was a forbidden spell because it affected every living thing; nations included. He quickly read over the instructions and skipped to the warnings. There was a note in the margin in his handwriting. It said:

This spell must be reversed in one year or the two organisms will become one. The resulting organism will be 100% different than the two that created it, if it is still living.

Arthur pushed his chair back ignoring the loud bang as it hit the ground. Speeding to a phone he picked it up and dialed Alfred's number. After a ring Alfred's voice came over the speaker.

"England, you are on speaker. What have you found?" Ah, yes even if it was Alfred's voice it was Ludwig speaking. Arthur slightly panted out of breath.

"We _must_ switch you two in a year or you two will become one and Alfred and Ludwig will cease to be."

**Hope you all liked. Please leave a comment and predict what will happen. I would love to see what you guys think.**


End file.
